It Was Meant To Be
by Maleficent DuGall-Snape
Summary: Maleficent DuGall attends Hogwarts, meets Severus Snape, and strikes up an interesting relationship. Are they in this for the long run? Read and review to find out! Rated PG for a small amount of cursing and a little violence.
1. Getting Ready to Go

"She's not going, Eileen and that's final!" Pierre DuGall said. Eileen shook her head and said, "No, Pierre. She will go. It's her destiny. You cannot refuse her such an opportunity. As you know, I went there as well and had no problems." Pierre leaned back against the wall, crossed his arms, and said, "No problems, huh? You came back waving a stick around, saying nonsense words, and weird things started happening. I'm not having my only child turn into one of.....well.....one of you!"   
  
Eileen flinched. That was a rather harsh thing for her husband to say to her. True, she knew he disapproved of magic but there was nothing he could do to change that. Eileen DuGall was a witch who had graduated from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He married her anyway, but had spent his life trying to get her to stop using magic. It bothered him greatly.  
  
Pierre was a Muggle, a person with no magical abilities. He thought that having his wife waving a wand around was very weird indeed. It bothered him more now that their only child had received an acceptance letter to that school his wife had attended. Little did he know that Eileen had secretly been teaching their daughter a little magic, so that she wouldn't be completely confused at the school.   
  
Eileen raised her eyebrows and said, "My dear, that was rude, but I shall choose to ignore it. Maleficent will go to Hogwarts and you will not stop her. And that, my dear, is final!" She turned and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Outside, a young girl sat on a chair in the hallway. She had thick, black hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were a dark green, the color of an emerald. Her skin was very, very pale, which made her hair and eyes even more striking. She looked up at her mother and asked quietly, "Why were you and father arguing?" Eileen said, "He did not want you to go to the school. But I have convinced him that it will be a good experience for you." Maleficent said, "He refused to let me go, didn't he?" Eileen nodded, knowing that she could not fool her daughter. "He doesn't like it but he will let you go. Now go pack your things. We leave in the morning," Eileen said.  
  
Maleficent returned to her room and began to pack her things into her trunk. She had known all of her life that her father hated anything to do with magic. He had spent a long time working with her to make her into a musician like himself. He was a violinist and had been working with Maleficent to make her a singer. She was very good but her heart didn't lie in music, as his did. She liked to sing for fun and didn't want to do it as a career. As she closed her trunk, someone knocked on her bedroom door. "Come in," she said.  
  
Pierre entered his daughter's room. He held something in his hand. "Maleficent, you must know that I don't approve of this school that you'll be attending. But, while you're there don't neglect your music. Here is something for you to take with you to work on," he said. He handed her what was in his hand. It was a book of songs. "You can work on these while you're there," he said. Then he turned and left the room. Maleficent added the book to her other things in her trunk. Honestly she didn't plan on working on songs while she was there. She crawled into bed, hoping that the night would pass quickly.  
  
"Wake up, Maleficent. It's time to get up," a vioce said. Maleficent rubbed her eyes. Her mother was gently shaking her awake. Maleficent sat up. "Is it time to go, mother?" she asked. Eileen said, "Almost. Get dressed. We'll eat a short breakfast and be gone." Maleficent shot out of bed and hurriedly got ready. She dashed down the stairs and wolfed down the oatmeal that her mother had fixed for her. Eileen laughed a bit as Maleficent pushed the bowl away and said, "Okay. I'm ready. When do we go?" Eileen said, "Right now." Maleficent dashed up to her room to get her trunk.   
  
Pierre sat in the living room, reading the morning paper. Eileen entered the room and said, "Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" He replied, "No. I prefer to stay home." Eileen nodded. She heard her daughter dragging her trunk down the stairs. She turned and left the room and helped Maleficent carry her trunk to the car.  
  
The ride to King's Cross was short. At the station, Eileen helped Maleficent carry her trunk through the barrier to the train at Platform 9 3/4. They loaded the trunk onto the train. Eileen smiled and said, "Have a good year and send us an owl if you need anything." Maleficent said, "Okay. See you in June!" Maleficent got on the train and found a seat by the window. She waved to her mother out the window. Then the train shook and began moving. The journey to Hogwarts had begun.   
  



	2. The Hogwarts Express

Maleficent found an empty compartment on the train and sat down, alone. She didn't recognize anyone else. As she sat down, the compartment door opened and two girls stuck their heads into the room. "May we sit here? Most of the other compartments are full," one girl said. Maleficent motioned to the seats opposite her and said, "Please." They entered and sat. One girl had long red hair and sparkling green eyes. The other girl had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses. The red haired girl said, "Hi! I'm Fauna Kelley. This is my friend Harriet Williamson." Maleficent smiled and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Maleficent DuGall."  
  
Harriet asked, "Are you a first year as well?" Maleficent nodded. Harriet said, "I'm really looking forward to this year! I've never been to a wizard school before!" Fauna said, "She's from a Muggle family. Are you?" Maleficent said, "Not exactly. My mother is a witch but my father is a violinist." Fauna said, "Oh, a half blood." Maleficent nodded. Harriet asked, "What House do you hope to be in? I'm hoping for Gryffindor!"  
  
Maleficent thought about it. Her mother was in Hufflepuff, but she hoped to be elsewhere. Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad. She had the wits for Ravenclaw. But there was something about Slytherin that she liked. It just seemed really interesting to her. "You might think I'm weird but I'm hoping for Slytherin," Maleficent said. Both Harriet and Fauna's eyes went wide. "Why on Earth would you want to be in Slytherin?" Fauna asked. Maleficent shrugged. "I'm not sure, but something about it interests me," she said. Harriet and Fauna exchanged looks.  
  
The group chatted for a little while longer about life at Hogwarts. Fauna and Maleficent shared their parents' stories to Harriet, who listened intently. Suddenly they felt the train slowing down. "We're almost there!" Fauna exclaimed! They felt the train stop and the students all headed off the train.  
  
As Maleficent exited the train, she saw the biggest man she's ever seen. He had shaggy black hair and a thick beard. "Firs' years this way!" he was yelling. While many of the students headed in another direction, a small group of them followed the man. He led them to a fleet of boats. They all climbed into the boats. The boats began to move. The boats crossed the water and the students soon got their first look at Hogwarts. The castle was tall with lights gleaming in each window. The boats stopped at the edge of the lake and the students all got out and followed the man up to the castle. He knocked on the heavy wooden door. It was opened by a witch who was tall, thin, and wore her black hair in a tight bun. "Here are the firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the man said. "Thank you, Hagrid," she said to him. The group followed her inside. 


	3. An Introduction to Severus Snape

The group of first years entered the Great Hall after Professor McGonagall. There was a long table in front of them with many teachers sitting there. Also, there were four long tables, each with a group of students sitting at them. Professor McGonagall led the group up by the long table with the teachers sitting there. In the middle of the floor was a stool with an old, patched hat on it. "When your name is called, pick up the hat and sit down. The hat will sort you," Professor McGonagall said. Maleficent watched as students went up to the hat, placed it on their heads, and sat down. After a moment the hat would announce to everyone the House that particular student was to be in. After a little while, Professor McGonagall called out, "DuGall, Maleficent."  
  
Maleficent approached the hat, sat down, and placed the hat on her head. A quiet voice spoke in her ear. "Well, you have a good bit of talent, young lady. Pretty brave too. Gryffindor might be good for you. But....somewhere in there is something different, a bold cunning. You would do best in SLYTHERIN!!!" The hat shouted the final word for all to hear. Maleficent removed the hat and went to the Slytherin table. Fauna became a Gryffindor, as she had hoped to. Maleficent watched as other students were sorted. But one name, struck her fancy as it was called. "Snape, Severus," McGonagall called.  
  
A young boy with jet black hair walked up to the hat. He had a hooked nose and his hair could have really used a good washing. He had a sour expression on his face. Maleficent wondered what had happened to him to make him look that unhappy. He put the hat on and sat down. Shortly afterward, the hat said, "Slytherin!" Maleficent watched him remove the hat and carefully place it back on the stool. He approached the Slytherin table and sat at the far end of it, away from all the others. Maleficent looked down the table at him. He really seemed like the kind of person who could use a friend. As the last student, "Williamson, Harriet," was sorted ("Gryffindor!") the man in the center of the table with teachers stood up.   
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, everyone! I am Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster," the man said. He gave out a short list of rules for everyone to follow and then it was time to eat. Maleficent began to fill her plate with the delicious food. She glanced once more down the table. Severus Snape still sat alone, eating in silence. He felt someone looking at him and turned his head. Their eyes met for a brief moment. Maleficent, trying to be friendly, smiled and turned back to her own dinner. Severus went back to his food, not returning the smile. He finished quickly and left. A while later, Maleficent went with the other first years and a prefect down to the Slytherin Common Room. She met a few other people, including a girl named Narcissa Connelly, who was another first year. She seemed friendly enough to Maleficent. Shortly after arriving at the Common Room, Maleficent decided to go to bed so she could get an early start on the next day.  
  
Maleficent woke up early the next morning, dressed, and went down to breakfast. The Great Hall was nearly empty, as many students were still sleeping. Maleficent sat down at the Slytherin table. Narcissa came in a little while later, followed by a boy that Maleficent hadn't met yet. Narcissa introduced him as Lucius Malfoy. Lucius and Narcissa sat down next to Maleficent and the three of them ate breakfast together. As the group finished, something in Maleficent's mind made her turn and look at the entrance to the Great Hall. Severus was coming to breakfast. Narcissa noticed that Maleficent wasn't paying attention to what she was saying and turned to see what was holding her attention. "Do you know him?" Narcissa asked. Maleficent shook her head and said, "No, but I would like to get to know him. He looks like he could ue a friend." Severus sat down at the end of the table again and ate his breakfast alone.  
  
After everyone had finished eating, Professor Maxwell, the Head of Slytherin, came around and passed out their class schedules. First on their list was Transfiguration, followed by Potions. Maleficent excused herself and returned to her room to get her books. She didn't want to be late to class on the first day. Yet, her mind was wandering to a subject besides her classes. She was still thinking about Severus Snape.   
  



	4. Personal Discovery

Maleficent gathered her books and dashed out of the common room, heading for Transfiguration. She was afraid that she would be late. When she arrived at class, she noticed that most of the other students had already arrived. There were two chairs left, both side by side at the back of the class. Maleficent moved over to one and took her seat. She looked around and saw that Severus had not arrived yet. Then she noticed that there was only one chair left and it was next to her. She thought this might be a good opportunity to make a new friend. Severus arrived a few moments later. He took a seat next to Maleficent. But, before Maleficent could speak to him, Professor McGonagall entered and closed the door.  
  
Professor McGonagall quickly told the class that any funny buisness was not allowed and they would leave if they disrupted the class. Then she set them all to trying to turn a match into a needle. Maleficent had never tried to do that before. She was concerned but managed to produce a satisfactory needle. The professor awarded five points to Slytherin for her good work. Severus, on the other hand, was having very little success in this endeavor. His match still looked like a match. There was no change at all in it. He glanced over at Maleficent's successful needle and sighed. As class was dismissed, he tossed the match back on the professor's desk and quickly left the room. Maleficent watched as he flew out of the room.  
  
Maleficent gathered her books and headed down to Potions. Outside the door, she saw Severus waiting, alone. Slowly she approached him. He glanced at her. "Um....hello. I see you're in Slytherin as well. I'm Maleficent DuGall," she said timidly. He faced her, a look of annoyance apparent in his eyes. "Hello, Maleficent," he mumbled. He had a sexy, deep voice, even for such a young man. "What is your name?" she asked, even though she already knew it. Severus thought for a minute and said, "I think you already know it."  
  
Maleficent cocked her head to one side, a look of intense thought on her face. "How did you know that I already knew you name?" she thought to herself. She heard a voice in her mind. "I knew you knew my name because I've been listening to your thoughts for a while now," the voice said. Maleficent recognized the voice. It belonged to Severus. Maleficent couldn't believe it! He could speak to her through her mind. She wondered how long he'd known this. He must have read that thought too because he replied mentally, "Ever since I saw you at the Sorting Ceremony. You wanted to get to know me and you were sincere about it. No one else has ever really wanted to get to know me." Maleficent looked into his eyes and mentally said, "I do, Severus. From the moment I saw you I wanted to find out more about you."  
  
Severus was a bit shocked. For once in his life, someone actually cared about him. Someone actually wanted to get to know him as he really was. He wasn't at all sure of what to make of this. He entered the Potions classroom with Maleficent and they took a seat at the same table near the back of the class. Maleficent discovered in this class that she was not very good at potion-making. However, Severus was a natural with it. He helped her out during the class. They agreed to study together. He would help her with Potions and she would help him with Transfiguration. It seemed like an unusual friendship had been born. 


	5. Soulmates

Lucius and Narcissa had noticed the unusual friendship that seemed to be striking up between Severus and Maleficent. Though they rarely ever spoke to one another, they were often seen studying together in the Slytherin Common Room or in the library. Thought they were together quite a bit, they rarely ever said anything to each other. Lucius decided that it would be up to him and Narcissa to find out everything they could about this unusual relationship. Lucius had gotten to know Severus a bit and didn't think he would mind being asked a few questions. Narcissa felt the same about Maleficent. One afternoon, Lucius located Severus in the Common Room while Narcissa found Maleficent outside by the lake.  
  
"Hey Severus, I need to ask you something," Lucius said as he approached Severus. Severus looked up from his Transfiguration book and said, "Well? What is it?" Lucius sat down and said, "It looks to me like you've been spending a lot of time with that Maleficent girl lately. What's going on between the two of you?" Severus narrowed his eyes and said, "What does it look like? We are study partners. She's good at Transfiguration but hopeless at Potions. I'm good at Potions but lost in Transfiguration. We help each other out. Why do you ask?" Severus was annoyed by the question but it set his mind in motion. Lucius said, "No real reason. I just wondered what was the deal." Severus glared at him and said, "The deal is that I want to do well on my exams. She can help me in the subject that I need the most help with. I help her because she helps me. That's all there is to it. AND I MEAN IT!" Severus raised his voice for the final sentence. A few other people in the Common Room looked in his direction, wondering what the problem was. Lucius held up his hands and said, "Okay, okay! I get the point. She's just a study partner." He got up and left Severus to his reading.  
  
Meanwhile, Narcissa had gone down to the lake to talk to Maleficent. Maleficent was lying on her stomach at the edge of the lake, propped up on her elbows. She was reading her about one of the many Goblin Rebellions. She looked up when she heard Narcissa approaching. "Hi," she said to Narcissa. Narcissa sat down next to her and said, "Hi, Maleficent. Could we talk about something, if you're not too busy?" Maleficent closed her book, sat up, and said, "Of course, Narcissa. What do you want to talk about?" Narcissa took a deep breath and said, "Severus Snape's what I want to talk about." At the mention of his name, Maleficent's attention was fully on Narcissa. "What about him?" asked Maleficent. Narcissa quietly asked, "What's going on between you two? You're almost always together. Do you have a 'thing' for him?" Maleficent rolled her eyes and said, "No, I don't have a 'thing' for him. He just looked like he needed a friend and I thought, since I didn't know anyone else here, that I would try and accomodate that need." Narcissa said, "You're with him constantly but rarely ever say anything. If you're trying to be a friend, why not talk to him." Maleficent smiled slightly and said, "But we do talk. Quiet a bit. Mostly about school stuff but we talk." Narcissa cocked her head to one side and asked, "When? I never see you talking." Maleficent said, "Narcissa, if I tell you this, will you promise not to tell everyone else?" Narcissa moved closer. She loved a good secret. "Sure, I promise. What's up?" she asked.  
  
Maleficent took a deep breath and said, "Now I am telling you the truth about this. Don't think I'm lying because I'm not. Severus and I talk to each other through our minds." Narcissa looked at her quizzically and said, "You're both telepaths?" Maleficent nodded and said, "Yes, but it only works between him and me. I can't talk to anyone else through my mind but I can talk to Severus that way. He's the same way. I'm the only one he can talk mentally with, to my knowledge." Narcissa sat back. Could this be true? It was obvious to her but Maleficent was totally clueless. "Maleficent, do you know what this means?" Narcissa asked excitedly. Maleficent shook her head. "It means that you are soulmates! It's really rare but it does happen from time to time. It's a well-known wizarding tradition. If two people find each other and can speak through their minds, then they are meant to be together for all eternity! Not even death will truly separate them!" Maleficent was amazed. Maleficent said, "So you mean....." she trailed off as Narcissa finished her sentence. "Yes, you are Severus are meant to be together! This is so cool," Narcissa exclaimed. "Does Severus know this?" Maleficent asked. Narcissa said, "I don't know. Most wizarding families do but it's so rare that some probably have never discussed it."   
  
After Lucius left, Severus heard Maleficent's thoughts in his own mind. He heard the conversation between her and Narcissa. The whole soulmate thing seemed pretty weird to him. He went down to the library and asked Madam Pince for a book that discussed it in depth. She found one for him and he sat at a table, immersed in reading. Sure enough, Narcissa was right. This book did indeed talk about the rarity of such a thing and how it was inevitable that the two who were capable of such things were soulmates. "Soulmates? How can this be?" Severus thought to himself.  
  
"Soulmates? How can this be?" Maleficent heard in her mind. "Narcissa, he knows! Severus knows about our conversation! He's in the library now looking up the concept. He's found a book that confirms this," Maleficent said softly. A voice spoke very clearly in her mind. "I want you to know that I'm not looking for a relationship, Maleficent. Just a study partner. ONLY!" Severus said to her telepathically. Maleficent replied, "Neither am I, Severus. We will just be friends and study partners." She relayed the information to Narcissa who laughed lightly and said, "That may be, but as Professor Trelawney says, the Fates have spoken!" She headed back to the castle, leaving Maleficent to her thoughts (and the thoughts of Severus Snape). 


	6. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor

Autumn had arrived at Hogwarts, bringing with it a chill in the air. Leaves were changing from green to orange and gold. The air grew chilly in the evenings. Hagrid's usual pumpkins were the size of a small shed and could be seen easily behind his hut. The students had settled into a comfortable routine of daily classes. Many of the students had made some good friends by now. But things were still the same between the Slytherins and Gryffindors. No matter what, they just couldn't seem to get along. This bothered Maleficent. She couldn't see why the two Houses had such issues. She finally decided to find out why. That morning the Slytherins and the Gryffindors had Herbology together. Maleficent left early, hoping to talk to a group of Gryffindors who always arrived at Herbology early. She waited outside the greenhouse for them.  
  
After a few minutes, the group of Gryffindors arrived. There were four in this close-knit groups: Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans. Everyone could tell that Lily and James harbored feelings for each other. It would only be a matter of time before they declared themselves as a couple. The group saw Maleficent outside of the greenhouse and went to stand by a tree, away from the entrance. They all stood in a huddle, talking quietly. Maleficent took a deep breath, approached them, and asked, "Gryffindors, may I speak to you about something?" The group turned and faced her. Lily seemed friendly and smiled at Maleficent. But the three boys didn't like this at all, especially Pettigrew. Pettigrew glared at her and said, "Look, we know you're a Slytherin. Don't start anything with us and no one will get hurt, okay?" He spat out the name of her House as though it were a foul tasting drink. Maleficent said, "I just wanted to find out the truth about some things, not start a fight."   
  
Peter Pettigrew sensed that this was his chance. He stepped forward and said, "Whatever, Slytherin. Back off. Leave us alone, all right?" Maleficent advanced toward Pettigrew. She stood about a foot away from him and said, "Pettigrew, I came to ask a question, not to fight." He reached down and picked up a handful of dirt and flung it at her.  
  
At that moment Severus and Lucius came around the greenhouse and saw Peter attacking her. But they didn't even have a chance to move. Maleficent brushed the dirt off of her robes, leapt forward, grabbed Pettigrew, and slammed him against the wall. She held him there while he stammered and sputtered, trying to call out for help. "I would advise you not to do that to me again, Pettigrew. Or...I think we will all call you 'Petticoat' now," she said. She tossed him to the ground, pulled out her wand, pointed it at him and said, "Riddikulus!" Peter's robes turned into a frilly pink petticoat. His eyes widened at he sat there in his pink clothing. "Never insult me again, Petticoat," she said. Potter and Sirius leapt forward but Severus and Lucius jumped in. Lucius pulled her back and Severus confronted Potter. "I'm warning you, Potter," Severus growled. Lily was pulling Peter off of the ground. "Come on, James. Let's go get him taken care of," she said. Potter and Severus glared at each other for a moment. Then, Potter and Sirius backed off. "Maleficent, you watch your back from now on. We're not finished yet," Potter added. The group headed back toward the castle.   
  
Severus turned and approached Lucius and Maleficent. Maleficent was brushing the remaining dirt from her robes and Lucius was gathering up her books. As Severus neared them, Maleficent stood straight and looked at him. Their eyes locked for a moment. Then, Maleficent said, "First impressions aren't always good. Obviously mine didn't go to well with the Gryffindors." Severus asked, "Why were you talking to them in the first place?" Maleficent said, "I wanted to find out why Gryffindors and Slytherins do not get along. I think I have found the answer though." Severus nodded. In his mind, he said, "Don't go wandering around the Gryffindors trying to find out things anymore, Maleficent. If you get hurt or worse, who will help me with my Transfiguration homework?" A small smile turned the corners of his lips upward. Maleficent smiled back and mentally replied, "Thank you for standing up for me, Severus. I do appreciate it." Telepathically, Severus said, "Well, what are friends for?" Maleficent beamed. Severus had actually referred to her as his friend.   
  
Lucius stood there, watching the two of them. He knew that they were talking to each other but, of course, had no idea what was being said. Maleficent suddenly remembered that Lucius was there as well. She turned to him and said, "Thanks for helping me, Lucius. It was appreciated." Lucius said, "Hey, no problem." Other students began to arrive, wondering where the four Gryffindors were. Maleficent, Severus, and Lucius all stifled laughs as they entered the greenhouse. As they took their place at one of the tables covered with plants, Severus leaned over and whispered to Maleficent, "The petticoat thing was pretty funny. I'll have to remember that for the next time he gets on my nerves." He smiled slightly and Maleficent giggled. From that moment on, Severus and Maleficent were close friends. Nothing could ever stand in the way of such a strong friendship. 


	7. Passing Potions

The end of the year was approaching fast. All of the students were busy studying and getting ready for their exams. Everyone was particularly nervous because they all knew that if they didn't pass their exams then they would not be allowed to return to Hogwarts for the next year. Severus had gotten much better at Transfiguration but Maleficent was still having a good bit of trouble with Potions. She and Severus were sitting in the Slytherin Common Room working on Potions homework. Maleficent sighed, closed the book, and said, "This is hopeless! I'll never get Potions figured out. How on earth do you do it?" Severus closed his book and said, "Well, my mother was good with potions and she taught me a little before I came to school." This was the first time that Severus had ever mentioned anything about his personal life at home and it attracted Maleficent's attention. But she knew better than to pry. Severus would tell her things when he was ready to. She didn't push it. She turned her thoughts back to Potions and said, "What I really need is some hands-on practice. But how is that possible?" Severus thought for a minute and said, "I'll be back. Wait here." Before Maleficent could say anything, he dashed out of the common room. Mentally, Maleficent asked, "Where are you going?" He replied, "You'll find out later."  
  
Maleficent opened up her Potions book again and waited. After about a half hour, Severus returned. "Come with me," he said. Maleficent didn't question him. She got up and followed Severus. He led her to the Potions classroom. It was unlocked. "How'd you manage that?" Maleficent asked. Severus replied, "Simple. I asked Professor Maxwell if he would let us work in here. I told him that I was tutoring you." Maleficent replied, "Great. Just great. Now our Head of House knows I'm hopeless at Potions and the only reason I've been passing is because you and I are partners." Severus gave her an annoying look and said, "Well, if you'd rather just fail then it's all right with me." Maleficent quickly said, "No, I didn't mean that. It's just that I didn't want him knowing that I was so horrible in his class. I manage to hide it well while I'm there, but without your help I surely would have failed it already." Severus puched open the door and they entered. Inside, she saw Severus's cauldron set up with an assortment of ingredients around it. He said, "You wanted some hands-on practice. Well, you've got it now."  
  
Maleficent smiled. She was glad to have such a good friend, in spite of what other people thought about him. They approached the cauldron and he went through step-by-step instructions for her. She managed to create a beautiful Swelling Potion with his help. She remembered how awful her classroom rendition of a Swelling Potion was earlier that week and giggled. Severus read her thoughts and smiled slightly. He put the ingredients away and said, "We can work on another one again sometime. You seem to be getting the hang of it." Maleficent smiled and said, "Thanks to you." They closed up the classroom and went back to their common room. For the next few days, they met nightly in the Potions classroom and Severus worked diligently with her to make sure that she understood everything she was doing. When exam time arrived, Maleficent was fully prepared.  
  
Thanks to Severus, she passed the Potions exam with flying colors. She had tied for Severus with the highest grade in the class. The rest of their exams went nearly as well. On their last night at Hogwarts, they waited eagerly as Professor Dumbledore announced the House Cup winners. Slytherin was in second place, just fourty points from claiming the title, which had been claimed by Hufflepuff for the first time in ages. Still, it was a good evening. The students all mingled and partied together. Even the differences between Gryffindor and Slytherin seemed to be forgotten that evening. Fauna and Harriet, who had both been sorted into Gryffindor, came over to Maleficent and they chatted for a while about their summer plans. By the time the students all went to bed that night, everyone was exhausted but happy.  
  
The next morning the students all rose early to pack for the trip back home. Maleficent was a bit sad. After all, she didn't have any friends at home. Her father would be furious when he found out that she hadn't practiced her music at all that year. But most of all, she would miss being with Severus. He had become a great friend to her. They spent the train ride in silence. Well, most people thought that they did. Mentally they talked about their plans for the summer. Maleficent confessed that her father would be really angry because she hadn't practiced her singing. Severus told her that he loved singing and wanted to hear her sing sometime. Maleficent said that she would consider it. In no time, the Hogwarts Express reached Platform 9 3/4 and the students all exited the train. Maleficent saw her mother waving happily at her. She pointed her mother out to Severus. Severus also pointed his mother out to her. She was a pale witch with dark hair like his. She smiled a bit when she saw her son. She could immediately see their similarities. Severus grabbed his trunk, said that he would send her an owl sometime, and left. Maleficent mentally said, "I'll miss you this summer, Severus." He replied, "I will too." Then Maleficent grabbed her trunk and headed over to her mother, hoping that the summer would pass quickly. She already longed to return to Hogwarts. 


	8. The Summer Break

Upon Maleficent's return home for the summer, she knew there would be trouble. She was right. Her father was furious that she had not been practicing her singing during the school year. Of course, Eileen tried to reason with Pierre but, he was a Muggle and didn't understand such things. He spent most of the summer pretending that his daughter didn't exist. It didn't help Maleficent either that she was away from her friends, especially Severus. She had tried to telepathically talk to him but it wasn't working. She assumed that they were too far apart for telepathy to work. So, there she was, sad and alone, truly alone, for the first time in a long time. She had gotten used to being able to talk to Severus when she wanted to talk to someone. But now, she couldn't reach his mind. She needed something to take her mind off of her friends and her school. So, she turned to singing. Day and night she could be heard in her bedroom, singing her heart out. Her father was delighted at this. "Her voice is improving greatly! She'll be a professional in no time!" Pierre would exclaim. But Eileen knew that Maleficent only sang to try to hide her sorrow.  
  
Severus was no better. He returned home to his mother and spent the summer immersed in books. He read anything he could get his hands on. Severus and his mother rarely talked. She worked in a wizarding medical facility and was a nurse, much like Hogwarts' Madam Pomfrey. Severus only saw her at mealtimes. They would engage in polite, mindless chatter, but neither one would try to become deeply involved in the other's mind. Severus spent his first few days home trying to reach Maleficent's mind. He hated to admit it but he missed always having someone to talk with, to confide in, and to have as a friend. Sure, he was used to being alone. He'd been that way for his whole life. But.....something was missing. When he was anywhere near Maleficent, he didn't feel quite so lonely anymore. There was another person there who understood him, who wanted to be his friend. Back in school they talked all the time through their minds. If one needed something, the other was always there to help. But now, he was really alone again. And Severus quickly discovered that he hated being alone so much. He finally couldn't take it anymore. In mid-July he decided to send Maleficent an owl. He wrote it quickly and sent it off with his mother's owl. As the owl flew out of sight, he hoped that she would get it quickly.  
  
Maleficent was so tired of being home with nothing to do but sing that she thought she was going crazy. Her mother had tried to talk to her but all Maleficent really said was that she missed school and her friends. Her mother tried to get her to stop drowning in school memories numerous times. This particular afternoon, Eileen asked Maleficent to help her pull weeds in the garden. Maleficent agreed and they went outside. Eileen worked one side of the garden while Maleficent worked the other. While pulling weeds, Maleficent heard the flapping of wings and looked up. Above her was an owl! The owl landed in the garden next to her. He had a letter! Maleficent hurriedly took the letter, opened it, and began to read...  
  
Maleficent,  
Hello. It's been a long time since we've had the chance to talk. I miss being able to talk directly to you anytime. Things have been pretty lonely having my thoughts all to myself again. I was getting a bit bored and remembered that I promised to send you an owl. Not much is happening, as usual. I've spent most of the summer working on next year's reading. That way I'll be ahead when I get back to school. Are you doing the same? I hope your father didn't get too angry with you for not singing a lot during the year. Well, I need to get back to my reading. I just wanted to tell you hello and that I look forward to seeing you next year.  
Yours truly,  
Severus  
  
Maleficent read the letter over and over. It really didn't say much but at the same time, it was exactly what she needed. "Severus thought of me," she said to herself. She looked up and saw that her mother had been reading the letter over her shoulder. Eileen smiled and said, "Well, I didn't know that you had such a good friend. You were together often?" Maleficent nodded and explained the whole telepathy thing to her mother. Eileen listened intently. When Maleficent had finished, Eileen said, "You may not think that the whole soulmate thing is true, but it is. You two may just be friends now but you will be together in the end. It's meant to be, Maleficent. Nothing can change that." She handed Maleficent a quill and said, "You should write him back." She quickly wrote a response on the back of Severus's letter, tied it to the owl's leg, and watched him take off.  
  
It had been five days and Severus had not heard back from Maleficent. He was worried. Had she gotten the letter yet? Had she just decided not to write back? Did she even consider his friendship important? A million different questions permeated his thoughts daily. Then, finally the owl returned. Severus took the letter and the owl flew off, presumably to go take a well-deserved rest. Severus opened the letter and read...  
  
Dear Severus,  
Thank you so much for writing to me! It made me feel better. I've been really lonely too, not having your thoughts to keep me company. I had forgotten what it was like to truly be alone. It was really nice to know that you've thought of me during this boring summer. No, I haven't started on my homework yet but I suppose I should. There's only a month and a half left before school starts back. I really miss you, Severus. Not just your thoughts, but you. You're my best friend and it's been lonely without having you around. I'm counting the days until we get back to Hogwarts. I can't wait to change Pettigrew's robes into a petticoat again! Well, I should go. Maybe I'll hear from you again soon!  
Sincerely,  
Maleficent  
  
Severus held the letter in his hands and read it again and again. She missed him too! A small, warm feeling started deep inside of him. It spread through him, folding around him like a blanket. "Good grief! What am I doing? She's just a girl and a friend, nothing more," he told himself firmly. But inside, a little voice said, "But she is more to you, Severus. You are good friends. It's right to miss a good friend." Severus's cheeks went pink, accepting the fact the he did, in fact, harbor some feelings for Maleficent. But, they were just friends.  
  
All the same, both of them couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. 


	9. Welcome Back

The morning of September 1 finally arrived. Maleficent was ready to go at dawn. She was up, packed, and had eaten breakfast very early. She spent the morning pacing back and forth through the house, watching the clock. Eileen smiled, remembering the days when she was waiting to go back to school. Pierre sat in his chair reading the newspaper, just like the previous year. Each time he heard Maleficent's feet passing in the hallway outside the room he rolled his eyes. After about an hour of her relentless pacing, Pierre said angrily, "If you don't stop pacing you'll wear a hole in my floor! Stop it!" Maleficent resigned herself to pacing her bedroom, watching the clock. Finally, Eileen entered the room and announced, "It's time to go."  
  
Maleficent could hardly wait to get to the train station. Fortunately, she didn't have too long to wait. They arrived at the train station shortly after leaving the house. Once again, Pierre chose not to go with them. This time Maleficent asked her mother not to into the station with her. Eileen agreed and dropped her off. Maleficent pulled her trunk and passed through the barrier easily. She saw lots of students wandering around, putting their trunks on the train, running into friends, and metting new ones. Maleficent closed her eyes and mentally called out, "Severus? Are you here?"   
  
Severus was loading his trunk onto the train. He had seen Lucius and Narcissa but had not yet seen Maleficent. He had looked for her but couldn't find her. Then, he heard a familiar voice in his mind..."Severus? Are you here?" He smiled a bit. She was back. He replied, "Yes, I'm here. I'm putting my trunk away." Maleficent said, "I'll be there in a second." Maleficent grabbed her trunk and heaved it in the direction of the train. She managed to pull it over to the storage compartments when she heard her name. She stopped and turned around.  
  
There stood Severus in his usual black. He looked the same. He was still pale, still had the same slightly greasy black hair, and still had the same coal black eyes. But, he looked different at the same time. His eyes no longer were cold and lifeless, but vibrant. He was happy to see her. Although the rest of him was the same, his heart had changed. He missed her and it showed. Anyone who looked into his eyes could see it. Her eyes met his and they stood that way, just staring at each other for a moment. Then, on impulse, Maleficent dropped her trunk and ran over to him, flinging her arms around his neck.   
  
Severus watched her rush over to him and wrap her arms around his neck. He froze, uncertain of what to do. Then, he slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around her gently. He relaxed a bit, holding her. For a fleeting moment, he felt complete. But he wasn't really ready for that feeling yet. He quickly released her, muttering something about getting her trunk on the train. He moved away from her and loaded her trunk on the train for her.  
  
Maleficent stood there, watching him load her trunk for her. Something incredible had just happened. She felt a warm feeling that she had never felt before. She looked into Severus's mind and saw that he felt the same thing. Yet, they were both a little afraid of this new thing they felt. He loaded the trunk, turned to her, and said, "Let's get our seats." Maleficent nodded and followed Severus onto the train.  
  
They found an empty compartment and sat down. The train started moving. Just then, there was a knock on their compartment door. Maleficent opened it and saw a girl standing in the hallway. She smiled and asked, "Would it be all right if I sat here with you two?" Maleficent nodded and the girl sat down next to her. The girl had an unusual accent. Maleficent asked her where she was from. The girl replied, "New Orleans." However, the words sounded more like N'awlins. She seemed very nice. Maleficent introduced herself and Severus. Severus merely nodded to the girl, not saying anything. The girl said, "I'm Zandra DeLaCour. Nice to meet you both." The train ride was spent talking to Zandra about life in New Orleans. Her mother was sending her to Hogwarts so that she would learn more than just the "voodoo stuff back home." By the time the train arrived at Hogwarts, Maleficent knew that Zandra would be a good friend.  
  
At the Sorting Ceremony, Zandra was sorted into Gryffindor as well. Although Maleficent had really hoped for her to be sorted into Slytherin, she knew Zandra would still be her friend. All of the Slytherins were really looking forward to beating Hufflepuff this year in the House Cup. Maleficent was really glad to be back where she was happy.   
  



	10. Severus's Realization

The semester started off well. Zandra proved to be a great asset to the Gryffindor House. Because of her hard work and determination, the points were rolling in. She became very popular among the Gryffindor students. It wasn't long before the Gryffindors had a good lead over Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw was third and Slytherin was last in House points for the first time in ages.   
  
Autumn had arrived and the Slytherins had moved up a good bit in the House points. They were now second, just fifteen points behind Gryffindor. But all of the students forgot about the House points for a while. They knew that the Halloween feast was coming up. They couldn't wait! They knew that Dumbledore would have the Great Hall decorated with live bats and Hagrid would bring gigantic pumpkins to be carved. Halloween was always a fun time at Hogwarts. Finally the evening arrived. Maleficent had told Severus that she would meet him in the Great Hall. She wanted to finish reading a chapter in her Charms textbook. Severus mentally told her that she could read it anytime but Maleficent replied that she only had a few pages left to read. He shrugged and followed the rest of the Slytherins down to the Great Hall.  
  
James's group was already in the Great Hall enjoying the dinner when Severus entered. They all noticed that Maleficent was not with him. Maleficent and Severus were usually together at any event that they attended outside of classes. As Severussat down at the Slytherin table, Peter Pettigrew excused himself and left the Great Hall. James watched as he exited the large room and closed the doors behind him. Pettigrew wanted to "talk" to Maleficent about the petticoat incident that had happened during the previous year. He was still embarrassed about it and sought out to make sure she didn't do it again. He headed for the dungeons and waited. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
Maleficent had just left the Slytherin common room and was heading up the stairs when she heard footsteps. She looked around but no one was there. Ignoring it, she continued on her way. When she reached the top of the stairs, something jumped out from behind the statue of Farina the Frightened, startling her. She reached for her wand but the person shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Her wand went flying back down the stairs. The person pointed his wand at her. She looked at him and recognized him as Peter Pettigrew. "What do you want?" she said calmly. Outside, she kept her calm appearance. Inside, she was a bit nervous. She called out to Severus in her mind, "Severus! I need your help! Come to the dungeons now!" Severus was enjoying a bit of roast beef when he heard Maleficent's quavering voice in his mind. He dropped his fork, jumped up, and dashed out of the room. Some of the students watched curiously but didn't follow him.  
  
"I've been wanting to talk to you ever since you humiliated me last year in front of everyone in our Herbology class, Maleficent," Peter said. Maleficent said, "You deserved it, Peter. Now leave me alone." She moved to step past him but he reached out, grabbed her arm, and pulled her back. His eyes were cold and angry and he whispered, "No, you'll stay and hear me out. There's no wand or Snape to help you out now." Maleficent pulled her arm out of his grasp and tried to run but he grabbed her cloak and pulled, causing her to lose her balance. She fell. There was a very sharp pain in her ankle and she knew it had been sprained. All the same, she got up and leaned against the wall. "What in the heck do you want me to do, Pettigrew? Apologize in front of everyone? I don't think so! Not after the way you treated me! Now back off!" Maleficent shouted. Her voice revealed the pain she was feeling. She took a step forward but Pettigrew pulled her back. "You'll regret doing that to me, Slytherin!" he exclaimed. He was angry and pushed her. She fell backwards, tumbling down the stone steps. She landed at the bottom of the steps, silent and not moving. Pettigrew's eyes went wide at what he'd just done. Had he killed her? But he didn't even have time to think about it.  
  
Severus rounded the corner as Maleficent was pushed. He saw her fall backwards down the stairs. He was furious! Anger raged inside him. His best friend, the only person who had ever given him a fair chance, had just been attacked, possibly killed. His eyes narrowed. He let out a yell of rage and chared at Pettigrew. Pettigrew turned just in time to see Severus running angrily towards him. He jumped to the side and pulled out his wand but Severus was faster than he was. Severus reached out, grabbed his wand, and quickly snapped it in two. He threw the pieces down and growled, "I warned Potter to leave her alone. But you don't get a warning, you bastard!" Severus lunged at Pettigrew, who tried to get out of the way but wasn't quick enough. Severus grabbed him, picked him up, and hurled him at the wall. Severus was fueled with anger and rage and easily slammed the Gryffindor into the stone wall. Peter coughed and struggled to his feet, crying, "Leave me alone, Snape! Just leave me alone!" Pettigrew ran to hide behind the statue of Farina the Frightened. Severus grabbed his wand and expelled the statue. It flew across the hall, shattering into a thousand pieces. The sound was heard all the way up in the Great Hall. Everyone went quiet. Dumbledore ran from the room, followed closely by McGonagall and Maxwell.  
  
Severus grabbed Pettigrew and threw him once more across the room. He hit the wall with a dull thud and slumped to the ground. He was out cold. Severus stood there, breathing for just a moment. Then he flew down the stairs to Maleficent, who lay in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. He knelt beside her and rolled her over. She was bleeding but still breathing. He closed his eyes and said a quick prayer of thanks. Then he began to speak into her mind, "Please wake up, Maleficent. I know you can hear me. Just wake up. Wake up." He kept talking to her, trying to awaken her. He heard a gasp unstairs and knew that Pettigrew had been found. He called out, "Someone, please help me." The three professors heard him and went down the stairs. They saw Severus sitting on the floor, holding an unconscious Maleficent in his arms. Dumbledore asked, "What happened?" Severus quickly told the tale of how Pettigrew left the feast to find Maleficent and make her pay for his humiliation the previous year. She had called out for help and he had come to help her. McGonagall said sternly, "I did not hear her call out for help, Severus." Severus glared at her and said, "Well you wouldn't. She and I can communicate through our minds, Professor." McGonagall's eyes widened a bit but she didn't say anything else. Maxwell said gently, "I'll take her to the hospital wing." Severus shook his head and said, "I'll do it, Professor." Maxwell nodded and let the boy carry her to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was able to heal her sprained ankle and wake her up easily. Severus sat with her and held her hand as she woke up. Maleficent looked into his eyes when she woke up and said, "I knew you would come, Severus. I knew you would." He nodded. A lump had formed in his throat. He was unable to speak for fear of crying. But he couldn't let anyone see that. He just squeezed her hand and mentally said, "I took care of him for you. I don't think he'll have the guts to bother you again." When Madam Pomfrey released her, Severus helped her back to the Slytherin Common Room, making sure she would be all right. As she closed the door to the girls dormitory, he made a solemn vow that no one would ever, ever successfully hurt her again. If they tried, they would have to go through him. As he crawled into bed that evening, he thought about how afraid he was that she had been mortally wounded. He also thought about how truly angry he was at Pettigrew for trying to hurt her. Somewhere inside, he admitted something to himself. "I like her. I really like her. As more than just a friend," he thought to himself. A warmth came over him as he thought these very private thoughts. "Severus likes Maleficent," he thought. Yet, he was afraid to discuss it with her. He feared losing her as a friend, and would rather keep their friendship than scare her off with romantic mess. He fell asleep that evening deciding not to mention it to her or even think about it because she would learn the truth and he really didn't want to scare her away. She was all he really had. 


	11. Maleficent's Realization

The incident during the Halloween feast was the talk of the school for many days afterwards. For a week after the feast, Pettigrew was nowhere to be seen. He finally returned to the Gryffindor Common Room one week later. James, Lily, and Sirius had found a couple of new friends during this time. Zandra had been spending time with them, as well as a boy named Remus Lupin. They introduced them to Pettigrew upon his return. After the introductions were made, James pulled Pettigrew aside and asked, "Where in the world have you been? You missed all the excitement! Someone attacked one of the Slytherins." Pettigrew nodded and quickly filled James in on his encounter with Maleficent and Severus. James's eyes went wide with surprise as he heard the tale. "So, you went down there and attacked her?" he asked, not fully believing what Pettigrew was saying. Pettigrew nodded and said, "Yeah. I wanted her to pay for humiliating me last year." James said in amazement, "Peter, you shouldn't have ever done that! I mean, yeah she's a stinking Slytherin and all but you are supposed to be above that kind of behavior. But that still doesn't explain where you've been." Pettigrew said, "Dumbledore gave me a week of detention. I had to work with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest and was not allowed to go anywhere but there and Dumbledore's office. He was really mad and punished me heavily for the attack."  
  
James and Peter returned to the group and Peter went up to bed to get his first good night's sleep in a week. James quietly filled everyone else in on what he had just been told. They listened intently to the story. After the story, Sirius crossed his arms and said, "Well I, for one, don't want to have much to do with him anymore. I mean, if he's capable of that, who knows what he might do!" James nodded and said, "Yeah, but he just needs a chance to get over it. I think his punishment changed him a bit." Lily smiled sweetly and said, "Yes, I think what Peter needs is a good group of friends to listen to him more. We need to start giving him a chance to express himself more. If he has that, then he won't resort to such a violent act." Zandra added, "I agree with Lily, even though I don't really know Peter." It was quite a debate but in the end they all agreed to more fully embrace Peter into their circle.  
  
The Slytherins, on the other hand, were furious with the Gryffindors. They would call them names and be rude to them any chance they got. Plus, they were all a bit overprotective of Maleficent now. Whenever she went anywhere, at least one other Slytherin went with her. And Severus was the worst. He hardly ever let Maleficent out of his sight now. He walked with her to every class, escorted her to all meals, and followed her every time she went to the library. Narcissa promised Severus to keep an eye out on Maleficent while she was in the girls dormitories. But after a month, things died down back to their normal quiet. But whenever they went to a class with the Gryffindors, the Slytherins all crowded around Maleficent, putting her in the middle of them all so that Pettigrew had no way to get to her. Severus usually spent those classes glaring wickedly at Pettigrew. Pettigrew tried not to look at him but it didn't always work.  
  
The end of the term arrived quickly and Pettigrew was the first one on the train home for the holidays. Zandra, Maleficent, and Severus all stayed at the school. Even thought she was a Gryffindor, Severus still accepted her as a friend. Without homework, the three spent their days having fun. The snow had fallen and they had numerous snowball fights. They would come in soaking wet and laughing. Filch was furious with them but never could catch them. He had a bad head cold and wasn't up to his usual anger.   
  
Christmas morning dawned bright and early for Maleficent. Zandra came running into her room, shook her awake, and shouted, "Merry Christmas!" Maleficent sat up sleepily and saw Zandra standing at the foot of her bed. She sat up and exclaimed, "How did you get into the Slytherin Common Room? And into my dormitory?" Zandra winked and said, "That one's my little secret, Maleficent."Maleficent really didn't care. She was glad to see her friend. "Merry Christmas, Zandra," she said. At the foot of her bed were some presents. Zandra was carrying some packages as well. "Let's open them!" Zandra said happily. Maleficent crawled to the foot of her bed and reached for the first package. By the time they were done opening presents, Zandra had a new set of Hogwarts robes with gold and red embroidered around the sleeves and the bottom, a box of chocolate frogs, a new quill (as her other was bent from being stuffed into her bag), and some new ink bottles that wrote in sparkly colors. Maleficent had a new music book (with a note from her father instructing her to practice), a bag of Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans, a book called "Unique Potions for Everyday Use," and a wizard chess set. She and Zandra played a game of wizard chess before breakfast. Maleficent lost spendidly to Zandra, who turned out to be an excellent chess player. Then the two of the hurried down to breakfast.  
  
Severus met them in the Great Hall. The three of them ate quickly. After eating, Zandra said that she needed to go stary an essay for Charms and headed off toward the Gryffindor Common Room. Severus and Maleficent returned to the Slytherin Coomon Room, which was completely empty. Alone in the Coomon Room Severus said, "Oh, I have a present for you, Maleficent." Maleficent smiled and said, "I have one for you as well, Severus." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a package. Maleficent did the same. They swapped gifts and Maleficent said, "You open yours first." Severus nodded and unwrapped his gift. Maleficent had given him a book called "Highly Advanced and Complicated Potions." He smiled and said, "I love it. I can't wait to read it and try some out. Now open yours." She unwrapped a small box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver brooch. It was a rose. The silver had been tinted red and green for the petals and leaves. Around the rose was loosely wrapped a silver serpent. It was the most elegant piece of jewelry she had ever seen. "Severus! Thank you so much! It's beautiful!" Maleficent exclaimed. She pinned it to her robes and said, "I'll wear it every day for the rest of my life." Severus said gently, "It was hand crafted by dwarves in my hometown. I hoped you would like it." "Severus, I love it. It's incredible," Maleficent said softly. Slowly, she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his arms around her and they held each other for a moment. "Merry Christmas, Severus," Maleficent said quietly. "Merry Christmas, Maleficent," Severus replied.  
  
They spent the rest of the day together. They played wizard chess numerous times. Severus was just as good as Zandra was and he gave Maleficent some tips on how to improve her game. The had their own snowball fight. After dinner, they sat together in the common room, alone. This had been their first day that they had ever spent completely alone together and both loved it. After Maleficent and Severus said good night, Maleficent went to bed. Many thoughts were running through her head. A voice inside whispered, "You care for him deeply." Maleficent listened to the voice in her mind and realized that it was true. She did care for Severus. She was beginning to truly admit to liking him as more than just a friend. But what was she to do now? To tell him would frustrate him. After all, he had already stated plainly that he wasn't looking for a soulmate type of relationship. But.....could these feelings be denied for long? 


	12. The Feelings Within

Christmas was the most wonderful thing that Maleficent had ever experienced. She and Severus had spent the day together and had a wonderful time. She knew that she couldn't keep her newly discovered feelings about Severus hidden for long. She'd just have to talk to someone. For the next few days she waited for a time when Zandra or Narcissa wouldn't be busy with something. Finally, one evening, Zandra, who seemed to be liked by everyone, was sitting in the library with Narcissa. They seemed to be going over their essays for Charms. Maleficent approached the two of them and sat down. They both said hi to her and went back to their essays. Maleficent let them talk for a while and then finally couldn't wait any longer. "I really hate to interrupt you two but I need to ask you something," she said. Zandra and Narcissa put down their quills and faced her.   
  
Maleficent took a deep breath and said, "There's something very, very important that I wanted to talk to the two of you about." Maleficent's fingers trailed over the beautiful brooch, her Christmas gift from Severus. Zandra wasted no time and asked, "Does it have to do with that brooch?" Maleficent said, "Sort of. It's about.....well....personal stuff." Narcissa propped herself up on one elbow and listened intently. Everyone knew how much Narcissa liked good, juicy, personal stories.Maleficent sighed and blurted out, "It's about Severus. I.....well.....I have developed some......feelings for him." Zandra and Narcissa looked at Maleficent and then at each other. Then both broke into great smiles and exclaimed, "That's fantastic, Maleficent!" Narcissa asked, "So, are you two an official couple now or something?" Maleficent shook her head and said, "I don't want to tell him about this. When we first met, you know all to well, Narcissa, how he plainly stated that he wasn't looking for anything even remotely soulmate-like."  
  
Narcissa sat back and thought about that. After all, she was right. Severus had stated that. However, he had changed quite a bit since that time. Zandra said, "Well, if you feel this way then you should talk to him about it. Don't go around letting all these things bottle up inside you, girl. Besides, what do you have to lose by telling him how you feel?" Maleficent replied, "I could easily lose him by telling him these things if he didn't reciprocate the feelings."  
  
That same evening, Severus had met Lucius in the Common Room to work on their essays as well. Since Severus had discovered his true feelings about Maleficent he hadn't wanted to be anywhere else but with her. Yet, he masked his emotions and tried to spent time away from her as so not to attract any attention to his true feelings. He found Lucius at a table pouring over a mountain of books. He sat down next to him and joined in the book skimming. After about a half an hour Lucius said, "Severus, I can tell that something's on your mind. What's going on?" Severus closed the book and said, "Nothing, Lucius. Nothing." Lucius quickly replied, "That's a load of crap if I've ever heard it. Something had been on your mind for a long time now, nearly a month. Now if it was really nothing then you wouldn't be acting this way. Just tell me and you'll feel better." Severus leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms, and said, "Fine then. I like Maleficent." Lucius said, "We all like her, Severus. She's friendly and nice and...." but Severus cut him off. "No, Lucius. I mean I have deeper feelings for her than just friendship."  
  
Lucius's mouth fell open. "What?" Severus asked. Lucius replied, "I knew you were always around her but I never knew that you liked her like that." Severus said, "Yeah, I do." Lucius said, "Well, what does she think about it?" Severus shook his head and said, "Don't know. And I'm not going to ever find out." Lucius asked in amazement, "You mean you're not going to tell her?" Severus said, "No. I'm not going to screw up a perfect friendship over that." Lucius asked, "Well what if she feels the same way about you? What if she likes you too but is afraid to tell you for the same reason?" Severus said, "How could she like me in that way? Yeah, I've helped her with her potions homework and she's helped me with my transfiguration homework but we've never done anything else together." Lucius said, "Liar. You two just spent all day on Christmas together. Zandra told me. And, from the way the two of you look at each other, you both feel something more than friendship. You need to express this to her, Severus. If you don't then you'll tear yourself apart with wishful thinking." Severus said softly, "I can't, Lucius. She's the only person that I've ever met who, from the moment she saw me, wanted to get to know me for who I am. She harbors no ill feelings at all in her heart. I don't think she's capable of it. I can't risk telling her. If she doesn't feel the same way then our friendship will never be the same. No Lucius, she and I will just have to remain the best of friends." After saying that, he went back to writing his essay.  
  
A couple of weeks passed and Severus and Maleficent did their best to hide their feelings from the other. Even though the two of them seemed oblivious to the truth, the rest of the school was not. Everyone noticed his they were almost always together, whether on or out of class. Severus opened doors for her. Maleficent walked by his side everywhere. Narcissa and Lucius both were wondering when those two were going to open themselves up to the truth. One afternoon Lucius and Narcissa met to discuss their friends' emotional predicament. Narcissa spoke first and said, "Lucius, I know you're seen it as well as anyone else. They care for each other. I know Maleficent likes his a lot. She's just so scared that Severus doesn't feel the same way." Lucius nodded and said, "Yeah, Severus really likes her too. He's just afraid of ruining their friendship by admitting his feelings to her." They both wondered what it would take to get the two of them to finally stop being afraid and see what was really there. 


	13. Back to Hogwarts

The remainder of the school year was fairly uneventful, even between Severus and Maleficent. The two of them, although stayed as close as mere friendship would allow, never pressed past any previously set boundaries. Both Narcissa and Lucius were really ticked off about that but they just had to deal with it. Zandra tried her best to keep her nose out of their personal business. "If Maleficent needs to talk to me about it, then she'll come to me," she kept telling Narcissa, who pestered Maleficent daily about her feelings for Severus. Secretly, Maleficent looked forward to the summer break when she would be away from Narcissa's relentless questions. Because of Zandra's excellence the Gryffindors easily claimed the House Cup, winning over Slytherin by an astonishing 132 points. The End of the Year Feast was great fun for all. The Gryffindors were in the best spirits of all and spent the whole time congratulating Zandra for her hard work. They all knew that if she hadn't been there then they would have surely lost. Severus, Maleficent, and Zandra all had good enough marks to return the next year. Actually, Zandra's were the best in the group of first years. As usual, Lily and James had the highest marks of their year. And, much to Maleficent's dismay, even Peter Pettigrew had good enough marks to return for a third year.   
  
The next day the whole castle was packing up and heading back to the Hogwarts Express. Severus carried Maleficent's trunk for her and made sure to save both her and Zandra seats on the train. The three rode together in one compartment, laughing and talking. But inside, both Severus and Maleficent were rather unhappy. The trip back to Kings Cross was too short for them. As usual, Severus's mother met him at the train. Eileen DuGall had come to the platform to meet Maleficent as well. The train stopped and students all hurried off to get their trunks and see their families. Severus pulled his trunk out and retrieved Maleficent's as well. He managed to get it over to Maleficent's mother. Maleficent stood there, waiting with a heavy heart. This was always the hard part for her. Severus faced her and mentally said, "I'll owl you as soon as I get home." He sensed her sorrow and added, "Don't be sad, okay? I promise to write you all the time." Maleficent smiled and mentally replied, "I'll try, Severus. I'll miss you." She flung her arms around his neck. Without hesitating, he hugged her back tightly. When they finally let go, both had tears in their eyes. Severus turned and headed off toward his mother. Eileen said nothing but watched her daughter's eyes follow Severus until he was out of sight. They headed to the car.  
  
Summer was not much fun for either of them. However, Eileen had bought Maleficent a welcome home present, a large brown barn owl. She called the owl Athena, after the Greek goddess. She immediately sent Athena to Severus, telling him about the gift of the owl. They immediately commenced writing back and forth. At least this made the summer seem shorter. However, Pierre wasn't too happy about all of this.  
  
"Eileen, what's the deal with this owl thing? What's wrong with the normal post?" Pierre asked one day in late summer. Eileen replied, "Pierre, you know that's how my kind send letters." "Well I don't like it, Eileen. Not at all," Pierre mumbled and flopped down in his chair. He looked at his wife with anger in his eyes and said furiously, "I want my daughter to grow up normal, not like a witch! I want her to go to a normal school, learn normal subjects, and send letters by normal post!" Eileen glared at him and said, "Well you're out of luck. She's a witch whether you like it or not and nothing you can do will ever change that." Pierre shook his head and said, "I know, but she's going to turn into a freak. I don't want that for her." Eileen said gently, "She doesn't want to be you, Pierre. Yes, she's a good musician but her heart lies elsewhere. Don't try to take something she loves away from her. She'll only be miserable." Pierre leaned back and picked up a book, clearly stating that the discussion was closed.  
  
September first dawned early for Maleficent. She and Severus had been sending owl after owl all the time and really looked forward to getting back to school. Besides, Maleficent was growing tired of her parents' constant bickering over her future. She and her mother left for the station a bit earlier this year. Maleficent gave her mother a hug and quickly headed for the platform. She crossed the barrier and mentally said, "Severus? Are you back yet?" She heard a voice speak out loud, "Look to your right." She did and Severus was standing there waiting for her. He approached her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you," he said softly. Maleficent leaned against him and said, "And I've missed you." Together, they carried her trunk to the train and loaded it. Then they boarded the train and got good seats up front for the first time. They waited, looking out the window until they saw Zandra come through the barrier. Severus left to help her put away her trunk and lead her back to the seats Maleficent was saving. Zandra had a wonderful summer. She and her parents had traveled to different cities and had a great time. All the same, the three couldn't wait to get back to school. 


	14. The Talent Show

Everyone was really excited to be back at Hogwarts, especially Maleficent. She sat at the Slytherin table with Severus, enjoying the wonderful food. After the feast was over, Dumbledore stoop up, cleared his throat, and began to speak. "Now that we are all quite full, I have a couple of items of business that need to be taken care of. Students are asked to remember not to go into the Forbidden Forest. No using magic in the corridors between classes. And finally, there will be a talent show held during the second week of the term." Many students cheered at this announcement. Dumbledore held up his hand to silence them and continued, "Now, this talent show needs to be real talent, not just magic tricks. Therefore, should you choose to participate, you cannot have magic as the only part of your act. You can use it to get things you will need for your acts but it cannot be the focus of your act. There will be one act chosed from each House to participate. Houses will hold auditions to see who will represent them in the show. The show will be held two weeks from tonight. The winner will receive 100 points for his or her House. If you have any questions, see your Heads of House. Now, off to bed!"  
  
The groups all found their prefects and followed them to their common rooms. When the Slytherins arrived at their common room, not too many people were talking about the show. Maleficent overheard a sixth year saying, "What's the use of having a talent show if we can't use magic?" Maleficent smiled slightly, knowing that she had a talent but didn't really want to sing if she could help it. But suddenly Narcissa bounded over to her from out of nowhere, grabbed her arm, and said, "Come with me now!" Maleficent glanced back at Severus, who was looking puzzled at Narcissa's behavior. Mentally she told Severus, "I have no idea what she wants." Narcissa pulled Maleficent into their dormitory and closed the door. "What's all this about?" Maleficent asked. Narcissa was grinning from ear to ear. "Don't you get it? This is your chance to tell Severus how you really feel without actually having to walk up to him and say the words! You can sing your feelings to him!" Narcissa cried. Maleficent thought about it for a moment and said, "Now wait just a minute! Are you suggesting that I try out for the show and sing about my feelings for Severus? You can't be serious!" Narcissa flopped down on her bed and said, "I'm completely serious! You love him, he loves you, but you're both to chicken to tell each other. This is how you can do it!" In the end, Maleficent agreed to think about it.  
  
The next morning, there was a sign-up sheet hanging in the Common Room for people to sign up. Narcissa was waiting by the sheet when Maleficent finally came out of her dormitory. Narcissa held out her quill to Maleficent and said, "Well you've had time to think about it, so sign up!" Maleficent glared at her and said, "I need more time than one night to think about it. Give me a break!" Narcissa put the quill away, looking a bit hurt. "Fine then, but don't come running to me when you two never get together," she said angrily and headed out of the common room. Maleficent looked at the sheet. It was completely blank. She thought to herself, "If no one signs up by tomorrow night, then I'll sign up." "Sign up" What will you do?" a voice said in her mind. She turned and saw Severus standing behind her. She sighed and said, "Narcissa wants me to sing in the talent show but I don't know if I want to." Severus said, "The choice is yours to make, but I know that you have a lovely singing voice." Maleficent looked at him curiously and asked, "How do you know?" Severus smiled and said, "Remember that we can read each other's minds. I've head you in the bath before." Maleficent's cheeks went pink at that. She did sing often in the bath and had forgotten that others could hear her. "I'll think about it, Severus," she said.  
  
The time passed and no names appeared on the sign up sheet. Maleficent was watching it like a hawk. And so was Narcissa. The two had made up from their little argument and now waited to see if anyone signed up. Finally, the evening before House auditions arrived and no one had signed up yet. Narcissa looked over at Maleficent and said, "Well, the time's come. No one's name is on the list. So...." the sentence trailed off. Maleficent looked at Narcissa and said, "Well a deal's a deal." Narcissa smiled and held out her quill. Maleficent took it and signed up. Narcissa put her quill away and was just thrilled about it. But Maleficent didn't know what to sing. She went to bed that night, hoping that something would come to her while she slept.  
  
The next day, Professor Maxwell took down the sign-up sheet. He looked at it and only saw one name. He called a Slytherin House meeting. All of the students gathered in the common room. Maxwell glared at them all for a moment and finally said, "I have never been so ashamed of Slytherin students in my entire life. You all had two days to sign up and only one of you did. I don't know if you all have no talent or are just afraid to get up there and show it to us all. Well, at least there is one talented Slytherin here. Miss DuGall will represent Slytherin in the talent show. Five points to Maleficent for signing up and another five for being our representative. Should there be a talent show in the future, I want more of you to consider representing Slytherin in it." His eyes fell on Maleficent, who was looking positively mortified. He smiled at her and said, "I'm sure you will do well." Then he turned and stormed out of the room. They all turned to look at Maleficent. Maleficent gulped and backed away from the eyes that were now focused on her. She turned and dashed out of the room, heading toward her dormitory. Severus faced the crowd with anger in his eyes. "How dare you do such a thing! She was already frightened enough. She thought Maxwell was going to be mad at her for being the only one who signed up. Then, when she was rewarded for it, you all look at her like she was some sort of two-headed dragon!" Severus now turned to Narcissa and growled, "I know this was your doing. If she's ridiculed by the others because of you, then you'll pay for it! I thought she was your friend." He turned and stormed down to the boys dormitories. The eyes all turned on Narcissa, who whispered, "Maybe I should go check on her." She dashed up to their dormitory.  
  
Narcissa found Maleficent lying on her bed, curled up into a little ball. Narcissa closed and locked the door. She sat down on the edge of Maleficent's bed and said gently, "I'm sorry. If I had known that this was going to happen I never would have asked you to sign up." Maleficent rolled over to face her friend. "Narcissa, don't be sorry. It's my fault. Because I signed up, Professor Maxwell yelled at the whole House. I was really surprised that he didn't take points off of Slytherin for it." Narcissa replied, "You've got it all wrong. He was proud of you for signing up. He was mad at the rest of us for being chickens. The rest of us looked at you with admiration and surprise, not anger." Maleficent asked, "Really?" Narcissa said, "Yeah. And, after you freaked out and got out of there, Severus really lit into us all for upsetting you. I haven't ever seen him so mad." Maleficent whispered, "That's because you didn't seem him tear Pettigrew apart." They laughed at that. Maleficent felt better. But she still didn't know what song to sing. Then, as she thought, it came to her. Her eyes lit up. Narcissa said, What? What are you thinking?" Maleficent smiled and said, "You'll get your wish after all, Narcissa. I'll tell him in song and I know the perfect song."  
  
The week passed by quickly and the time for the talent show arrived. First was a Hufflepuff boy named Kevin Smyth, who did a ventriloquism act. It was quite funny and everyone laughed. Next, two Ravenclaw girls played a lovely violin duet. Then, the Gryffindors took their turn. Lily and James acted out the balcony scene from Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet." It turned out to be quite funny because the balcony was one of the Hogwarts tables and Lily slipped, falling right into James's arms. Finally Dumbledore said, "And last, we have Maleficent DuGall representing Slytherin." Narcissa grinned, Zandra whispered that she would do fine, and Severus gave her an encouraging smile. Maleficent said, "I will sing a song written by a Muggle named Bryan Adams, but first I need an orchestra." She stood in the center of the makeshift stage, raised her wand and cried, "Accio orchestra!" A moment later, a jumble of violins, cellos, flutes, and other instruments appeared. They set themselves up as if someone was playing them. Maleficent nodded to the conductor, who wasn't even there. Only his baton began moving and the music played. Maleficent looked down into Severus's eyes and mentally said, "This is for you and only you, Severus." And she began to sing...  
  
"Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
Look into my heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you  
  
There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for   
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Yeah I'd die for you  
  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you"   
  
As the last note ended, Maleficent looked at Severus, whose eyes were filling with silent tears. Narcissa speechless, for once in her life. Everyone sat still for a moment. Then, the whole crown broek into the loudest applause of them all. Severus was frozen, filled with emotion. The words of the song kept running through his head. He turned and whspered to Lucius, "Oh my God! You were right!" Lucius said, "Told you so." Severus joined in the applause, jumping to his feet to give her a standing ovation. The applause finally died down and Dumbledore got to his feet.  
  
  
Dumbledore said, "Well we certainly have been treated to a fine group of performers tonight. We have our winner. In fourth place, Hufflepuff!" The croud applauded as Kevin went up to the stage to stand in the fourth place spot. "In third place, Ravenclaw!" Polite applause occurred as the two violinists went to stand next to Kevin. The crowd listened intently. "In second place, Gryffindor!" There was a loud cheer from the Gryffindors as Lily and James went to stand next to the Ravenclaws. Dumbledore turned toward Maleficent and said, "And first place, to Slytherin!" Maleficent was crying as she went to stand in the first place spot. "Miss DuGall, you have just earned 100 points for Slytherin. Congratulations!" There was a loud applause and they were dismissed.   
  
Maleficent walked off the stage toward her friends. Narcissa gave her a huge hug and whispered, "You had him in tears, girl! He knows, without a doubt." Maleficent hugged Lucius and Zandra as well. Then, finally she faced Severus. Mentally she asked, "Could we talk somewhere away from the others?" Severus said, "I would like to speak to Maleficent alone, if you don't mind." Narcissa was practically beaming and replied, "Not at all, Severus. Let's go guys." She grabbed Zandra's and Lucius's hands and pulled them away.  
  
Severus stood there with Maleficent in the Great Hall, which was completely empty now except for them. He said gently, "That was beautiful, Maleficent. You truly do have talent." Maleficent smiled and said, "Thanks, Severus. Narcissa told me that you let the others have it when I got upset." Severus nodded and said, "Well, yeah. I did. I just don't want anything to ever hurt you. And they did." Maleficent said, "I really appreciate that but I don't want you to feel obligated to stand up for me." Severus whispered, "I want to though." Maleficent asked, "Why?" Severus cleared his throat and said, "Well......it's because.....I like you." Maleficent said, "I like you too, Severus." Severus looked into her eyes and said softly, "As more than jut a friend."   
  
Maleficent stood there, completely still. Narcissa was right! He did share her feelings. Maleficent replied gently, "And....I like you are more than just a friend too, Severus." Severus reached out and pulled Maleficent into his arms, holding her close. She leaned against him, relishing every second. Maleficent whispered, "So what does that make us?" Severus asked, "What do you want it to make us?" Mentally she replied, "I think you know that answer already." Severus replied mentally, "I believe so, but I'll ask anyway. Do you, Maleficent DuGall, want to be my....girlfriend?" It took me a moment to get the last word out. Maleficent nodded and said, "Yes, Severus Snape. I would be honored." He released her, smiled, and said, "Then we are an official couple now." He took her hand and led her back to their common room.  
  
Narcissa was waiting up for Maleficent. When Maleficent finally returned to their dormitory, she found both Narcissa and Zandra waiting there for her. Narcissa asked hurriedly, "Well? What happened?" Zandra listened eagerly, wanting to know the answer as bad as Narcissa. Maleficent grinned and said, "We're an official couple!" Narcissa shrieked and jumped up and down on her bed. "It worked! It worked!" she kept saying. Zandra gave Maleficent a hug and said, "Way to go, girl! I knew it would happen." Finally, Narcissa calmed down and Maleficent told them every detail. After Zandra left, Maleficent crawled into bed, thinking that for the first time in her life, she was really and truly happy.  



	15. The Big Change

The next few month for Severus and Maleficent were completely different for both of them. They were learning many different things about each other and having a great time. But it wasn't too long that they learned something new about a close friend. Lucius Malfoy went home for the Christmas holidays happy and excited, like most others. However, when he came back he seemed like a different person. His typical laughter and happiness had been replaced by a coldness. He had certainly changed, particularly in his dealings with Muggle-born students. He had begun to taunt them and tease them about their heritage. Both Severus and Maleficent thought that this was kind of strange. They soon found out why. During class, Lucius asked Severus to meet him alone at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Severus agreed, as he hoped to find out why Lucius had suddenly.  
  
After dinner that evening, Severus left Maleficent with Zandra and headed down toward the Forbidden Forest. He saw a cloaked figure standing there and knew that it was Lucius. He approached and Lucius turned to face him. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Severus. I..." Lucius began but Severus interrupted. "Lucius, what's going on? Since you came back from the Christmas holidays you've been a completely different peron. We've all noticed it," Severus said. Lucius nodded and replied, "Yes, I have changed. That's why I brought you here. I wanted to tell you about it." Severus looked puzzled and asked, "Why couldn't we just talk in the common room like usual?" Lucius looked around, making sure no one was listening in on them, and said, "Because what I'm about to tell you is completely and totally secret." Severus said, "Well tell me then! Stop just hinting around at this big thing." Lucius leaned back against a tree and began his story.  
  
"When I arrived at home for Christmas, my father had changed too. We celebrated Christmas like always but he was different. So, one evening I went to ask him about the sudden change. He sat me down and told me that he had finally seen the light." "What light?" Severus asked quickly. Lucius waved his hand to silence him and continued. "He realized that something very important was going to happen. And it will. Do you remember Lord Voldemort, Severus? Well, he will be in control of the wizarding world very, very soon. And, every great leader needs great followers.. My father joined his ranks. He's one of the most prominent Death Eaters in Lord Voldemort's inner circle. And, I was asked to join them as well." Lucius lifted the sleeve of his left arm. His forearm now bore a black skull with what looked like a snake protruding from the mouth of the skull. Lucius continued, "This is the Dark Mark, Severus. It's his sign. All of his followers carry the mark. However, he doesn't have enough great followers to make a difference quite yet. That's where I come into his great plan. If I can get some of the greatest students here at Hogwarts to join, then I will be highly revered among his followers. But, he wants only the best witches and wizards, you see. None of the 'other kind' are acceptable."  
  
Severus stopped Lucius immediately. "Are you saying that you want me to join him and be a part of this...his....plan?" Severus asked, not sure whether to be glad or angry. Sure, this Lord Voldemort guy had done a few not-so-great things. He'd even killed some people. But, he was a fellow Slytherin after all. There had been rumors of him becoming a great leader in the wizarding world for a long time. Now it seemed like that time was at hand. And he, Severus Snape, was being asked to join this elite group. It all sounded so good! But, in the back of his mind, Severus had questions and he decided it would be best to ask before committing himself to this. "Lucius, this sounds interesting. But, I have some questions. For one, who are the 'other kind' that you are talking about?" he asked. Lucius smiled a bit coldly and replied in a sly voice, "You know, Severus. The Muggle borns, the Mudbloods. Lord Voldemort wants to see that the purity of the wizarding world is not hindered by these inferior people who keep butting into our private business." Severus's eyes grew cold and he glared at Lucius. "And what about Maleficent? Where does that leave people with her situation? You know, a half-blood? She's no Muggle and you know it! She's the best damn witch I've ever seen!" Lucius raised his chilly voice a bit and said, "Now Severus, no one's disputing that. She would be a great asset to Lord Voldemort. With her skill in Transfiguration, if she became an animagi then she could be a great undercover witch for him." Severus was beginning to like this idea less and less as the conversation continued. "I'll have to think about it, Lucius," Severus said, and started to walk back toward the castle. Lucius called out, "Severus, tell no one about our conversation. Not everyone needs to find this out all at once. Besides, that's my job to tell them."  
  
Back in the common room, Severus found Zandra and Maleficent playing wizard chess. They waved at him and he waved back. But Severus's mind was full of other things at the moment. Mentally he told Maleficent that he needed some time to think about his conversation with Lucius and he would see her in the morning. Maleficent thought it was a bit odd but didn't question it. Severus headed for the boys dormitory. A few minutes later, Lucius came in. He looked for Narcissa, who was watching Zandra and Maleficent play chess. He approached, tapped her on the shoulder, and asked her to come with him. Naricssa said good-bye to her friends and headed off happily with Lucius. After all, this was the first time since being back from the holidays that he'd wanted to see Narcissa alone. When Zandra and Maleficent finally went up to bed, the pair had not returned. As Maleficent got into bed that evening, she wondered if this had anything to do with Lucius's meeting with Severus. She put the thought out of her mind and fell asleep, deciding to ask Narcissa about it in the morning. But, when she awoke the had forgotten all about the question. 


	16. Pettigrew the Death Eater

The school year was coming to an end and not everyon was ready for it to be over. This year had been so good for everyone. It looked like Gryffindor was certainly going to win the House Cup again, thanks to Zandra's excellent work in class. However, there was still one more month to go before the term was over and none of the other Houses were giving up hope of overtaking Gryffindor. But House points were the least important thing on Lucius Malfoy's mind. The Dark Lord had given him a job to do and he had not yet found one person to join him in serving Voldemort. Then, Lucius got a wonderfully awful idea. That evening, he waited outside the Great Hall for Potter's group to show up. He didn't have to wait long. James and Lily were coming down the marble staircase laughing about something. Remus and Sirius were following right behind them and Peter Pettigrew was a short way behind them. Lucius backed into the shadows as James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius passed. However, when Pettigrew neared him, Lucius reached out, grabbed Pettigrew's arm, clamped his hand over Pettigrew's mouth, and pulled him into the shadows with him. He waited as the others entered the Great Hall, not even noticing that Pettigrew was gone. "Come with me and don't make a sound," Lucius hissed in Pettigrew's ear. Then he dragged the frightened Gryffindor out of the castle and down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where he had spoken to Severus.  
  
Lucius released Pettigrew's arm and said, "I need to talk to you." Pettigrew looked at him with a mixture of fear and uncertainty in his eyes. "Wh..what d..do you w..want?" Pettigrew stammered, his fear evident in his quavering voice. Lucius calmly said, "I know exactly how you feel about some situations, Peter. We all remember the time Maleficent humiliated you in Herbology. I know that you've been wanting to get even with her for a long time." Pettigrew's eyes widened and he asked, "You're going to help me get even with her?" Lucius smiled a chilling smile and said, "Perhaps. That's where you come in." Pettigrew relaxed a bit and said, "All right then, what do I have to do?"  
  
Lucius quickly explained that if Peter joined Voldemort and the Death Eaters that he'd have the power to do anything he wanted. This really got Peter's attention, as he had always been overshadowed by the others in James's gang. Peter was really beginning to get interested in this. Lucius added, "Plus, if you join then you will have others with you who can help you, should you ever need it. But we're a very secretive organization. You can't go running around and telling everyone about it or the plans won't work out right. This goes for James and the others as well. They just wouldn't understand it. But you, Peter, are different. You understand this better than anyone else at Hogwarts." Peter really was taking in all of this. He was being told that he was wanted in a group that was more powerful than the Marauders, a group that understood how he felt! He grinned broadly and said, "I'd love to join, Lucius." Lucius grinned back, shook Peter's hand, and said, "We'd love to have you. I need you to meet me here after dinner and you will be initiated." The two went back up to the castle, both feeling better.  
  
After dinner, both Severus and Maleficent noticed Lucius get up and leave the hall quickly. They didn't bother asking him what was going on. They guessed he'd tell them about it later. Lucius headed out to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where a number of cloaked figures were standing. Lucius approached them and said, "I have recruited a Gryffindor by the name of Peter Pettigrew. He's the one coming here soon." One of the men turned and said, "Good work, son." He removed his hood and Lucius was looking up into the eyes of Claudius Malfoy, his father. "Father, I still have much work to do on Severus. He might need a little persuasion," Lucius added. Claudius nodded and said, "You must work extra hard on him. We'll see that something happens to catch both him and his little girlfriend soon." Lucius nodded. The sound of footsteps made all of the Death Eaters turn their heads. Pettigrew was heading towards them. Claudius pulled up his hood again and Lucius did the same. Pettigrew stopped in front of them. Lucius said somberly, "Peter Pettigrew, we welcome you tonight to the most secret of meetings. Come with us." The group of Death Eaters surrounded Pettigrew and they moved off into the forest.  
  
After a little while, Peter could see a fire burning in a clearing ahead. As they got closer, he saw that there was a semi-circle of hooded people around the fire. They moved Pettigrew inside the circle and the men who had met him now filled in the open space of the circle. Then, Peter heard a voice. It was like no other voice he had ever heard. It was cold and cruel, but had an air of authority about it. "Welcome to my circle of Death Eaters, young Peter Pettigrew." The voice came from a man who stood in the circle. He stepped forward and the circle closed behind him. The man lowered his hood. His face was very, very pale, almost paper white. His eyes were blood red and two slits were where his nose should have been. The man spoke again. "I am Lord Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy has told me of your interest in my group and that you have agreed to serve me willingly without any questions. Is this true?" Pettigrew nodded, for his voice was frozen with fear. Yet, he continued. Voldemort nodded and said, "Then you must take the Oath of the Death Eaters." Voldemort waved his wand and a tattered bit of parchment appeared in front of Pettigrew. Pettigrew reached out and took the parchment with trembling fingers. He opened it and began to read aloud....  
  
"I, Peter Pettigrew, do solemnly swear upon my life to serve Lord Voldemort. My allegiance will forever be true and unending. To you, Lord Voldemort, I pledge my life, forever."  
  
The parchment disappeared and Voldemort stepped closer to Pettigrew. "Come here, boy. I shall mark you as one of my loyal supporters," he said. Peter approached Voldemort cautiously. Voldemort lifted Pettigrew's sleeve, tapped his arm with his wand, and cried, "MARCANEGRIA!" Then, Pettigrew felt a searing pain in his arm. It burned with such a force that he cried out and fell to his knees. Voldemort smiled a cruel smile. Then, the pain stopped. Wiping away tears of pain, Pettigrew stood up and lifted his sleeve. On his arm was the freshly branded Dark Mark. Voldemort put a hand on Pettigrew's shoulder and turned him around. There was a place in the circle of Death Eaters that was open. Voldemort led him to the spot and said, "This is where you will stand when we meet. Now, your job will be to assist Lucius in gaining loyal supporters at Hogwarts. Do as Lucius says and you will do well. Welcome to my elite group, Peter. You are all dismissed." The Death Eaters all separated and began to filter off through the Forest. Peter turned to ask Voldemort a question but he had gone as well. The only people left were Lucius and himself.  
  
Lucius said, "Let's get up to the castle before we're missed. Now, don't go around telling everyone that you've joined. We can only ask certain people to join us in this group. I'll take care of that part. You just have to help work on the people I tell you about." Pettigrew nodded and asked, "But when do I get my revenge on Maleficent?" Lucius laughed evilly and replied, "Soon, Peter. Soon." 


	17. What's Going on?

As the end of the year approached, Severus really began to wonder about Lucius's new behavior. He had been seen talking to that pesky Peter Pettigrew from time to time. He wondered, deep down inside, if Pettigrew had joined that group of Death Eaters that he'd been told about. But he didn't have the time that year to find out. Before they knew it, they were packing their things and heading back to Kings Cross on the Hogwarts Express. As they got off the train, Maleficent hugged Severus fiercely. He hugged her back just as tightly and promised to write as soon as he got home. Then, they headed off toward their mothers.  
  
Summer passed quickly for Maleficent that year. Her father was overjoyed at her talent show win during the first term and did not pester her as much to practice. She also had her letters to and from Severus to look forward to. Poor Athena didn't have much time to rest, as they constantly wrote back and forth, mostly about Lucius's odd actions. Although Severus did not tell Maleficent this, he had decided to find out more about Lucius during the new year.   
  
The morning of September 1 dawned early for Maleficent. She was up and ready to go before her mother had even gotten out of bed. By the time Eileen had gotten up, Maleficent had already loaded her things in the car, all expect Athena, who was in her cage next to the door. Much to her amazement, even Pierre was thinking about going with them to the train. Maleficent was shocked! Her father never accepted any of her wizarding activities and wanted no part of them. Yet, he was thinking about going with them to the train. Finally, the time came and Eileen and Maleficent headed for the car. As Eileen started the car, Pierre strolled out of the house, approached the car, and got in with them. "Just thought I'd go with you this time," he mumbled. Maleficent smiled, glad that her father had decided to take part in the trip. Upon arriving at the station, Pierre got her trunk out of the car for her. Maleficent hugged her parents and headed off toward the barrier. She passed through easily and mentally called out for Severus. He replied, telling her that he was waiting to help her load her trunk. She saw him standing over by the train. She pushed her trunk over to him. As he loaded her trunk, she noticed that something seemed different about him. As he turned back around, she figured it out. It was his hair. No longer was it limp and oily, but sleek and shiny. She smiled. "What?" Severus asked, an innocent expression on his face. Maleficent said, "You know what, Severus. It's your hair. I love it!" She reached up and ran her fingers through it lightly. Severus felt a chill run from his head to his feet at her touch. "It's not easy keeping it looking this way but I thought you might like it better," he said. She nodded and said, "I do like it much better." He gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "I missed you," he said softly. "And I've missed you," she added. He released her, grabbed her hand, and they headed off to get good seats. As they got on the train, Maleficent saw Zandra with Potter and his group. She waved and Zandra waved back.  
  
Severus and Maleficent found an empty compartment and took their seats. At that moment, they both saw Lucius walking by, being followed by a handful of other students. Three were fellow Slytherins, one was a Hufflepuff boy that they had never met before, and one was that awful Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew looked into their compartment. Maleficent gave him a dirty look that plainly said, "Go away." Severus had daggers in his eyes, just daring Pettigrew to say something to them. They heard Lucius's voice say, "Hurry up, Peter." Pettigrew turned and headed off in his direction. Severus thought for a moment and said, "I wonder why Lucius is hanging out with that scumbag Pettigrew." Maleficent shrugged, not knowing the answer. The train departed from the station soon afterwards. Maleficent thought that she and Severus were going to end up with a compartment to themselves for a moment. Then, their door opened and two of Potter's gang entered. Severus glared at them. It was Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Severus stood up, about to tell them to get out but Sirius spoke first. He held up his hand and said, "Severus, sorry to bother you two but there's no other space for us. We all got here late and all of the other seats have been filled. Do you mind if we sit here?" Severus growled, "Yes, actually. I do mind." Maleficent jumped in and added, "It's fine. Feel free to join us." Severus gave her a sideways glance and mentally asked, "Why in tarnation did you tell them that?" With her mind, she replied, "Because I want to see if they know why Pettigrew's hanging around with Lucius." Severus moved to sit next to Maleficent while Sirius and Remus sat across from them.  
  
"Thanks, Maleficent," Remus said. Maleficent smiled and replied, "No problem, guys. You know, I don't think any of us have officially met." She held out her hand and said, "I'm Maleficent DuGall of Slytherin House. This is Severus Snape, also of Slytherin House." Remus and Sirius shook her hand. Reluctantly, Severus held out his hand and shook hands with the other boys. "Nice to meet you two. I'm Remus Lupin and this is Sirius Black," Remus said. Severus noticed that Remus was very pale and thin for a boy his age. He was fourteen years old but was as small as a ten year old. Severus tought that it was kind of odd but did not say anything. Maleficent could see that Severus was beginning to get angry at being stuck here with the two Gryffindors so she ecided to start the conversation. "Look, I don't mean to be nosy but something's been on my mind for a little while now. A moment ago we saw Lucius Malfoy walk by with Peter Pettigrew following him. Do you know what he wanted?" she asked. Sirius raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why do you want to know?" Remus elbowed him in the side and said, "Shut up, Sirius. She's just curious, as are we. No, Maleficent, we don't know why they're suddenly hanging out. I thought Lucius hated all non-Slytherins." "Like some other people I won't mention," Sirius mumbled, but Severus heard him. "Say that again, you little..." Severus began but Maleficent interrupted. "Severus, Sirius, that's enough from both of you. Remus and I are trying to have a civilized conversation." Thankfully, both boys went silent. Remus said, "It didn't surprise me to see Malfoy hanging around with David Lestrange and his girlfriend, Alice or even Rob McNair, as they're all three from Slytherin too. But when we saw Peter and some Hufflepuff boy walking with him, we got a little suspicious." "We did too," Maleficent said. By the time the group had arrived at Hogwarts, Maleficent had agreed to try to find out what was going on for Remus and Sirius, much to Severus's dismay. He kept telling her not to worry about it and to stay out of it. Maleficent chose not to listen though.  
  
After the train arrived at Hogwarts, the students all went up to the castle for the Sorting Ceremony and the feast. During the feast, Maleficent noticed that Severus seemed really quiet. "Severus, what's wrong?" she finally asked him. Severus looked around for Lucius and saw him talking to a group of first years that were sitting a few places for from them. He turned to Maleficent, took her hand, and whispered, "Maleficent, please promise me that you won't go looking for Lucius or try to figure this out. I've...I've got a bad feeling about this." Maleficent looked at him strangely. "Why? Severus, do you know what's going on?" she asked. Severus said, "Well, I don't know really. I mean, I might know, but it really weird." Mentally he said, "I'll tell you what I know tonight."   
  
At the end of the feast, Dumbledore got up and began making his usual announcements. But one of his announcements caught the attention of all of the students. "This year, we're going to begin a new tradition at Hogwarts. At the beginning of the second term, we will hold a Yule Ball. Only 4th years and up will be allowed to attend. However, if you would like to bring a date who is younger than that, it will be allowed. You will need dress robes as well. I know it was not on your list of supplies, but there is a shop in Hogsmeade. You will be able to purchase them there, or your parents can send them to you. Now, off to bed," Dumbledore said. Maleficent was amazed! A Yule Ball! But, she didn't have any dress robes or any money with her to go buy some. She would just write her mother. She went down to the common room and sat in a chair on the far side of the room. Severus joined her there. Around midnight, the last of the students headed off to bed, leaving them there alone.  
  
Severus turned to Maleficent and said, "All right, here's all I know. Do you remember when Lucius wanted to meet me alone one night?" Maleficent nodded. Severus continued, "Well, he wanted me to join a group of wizards called the Death Eaters. They're a revolutionary group who want to bring someone called Lord Voldemort to power as a great leader, but the whole thing sounds fishy to me. I mean, they'll only allow pure bloods to join. No Muggle borns. Half bloods are accepted but looked down upon. Honestly, I think this group is really out there to get rid of all of the Muggles and Muggle born witches and wizards. I don't have any proof, but look at all the people hanging around Lucius lately. Most are Slytherins and all are pure blood. I don't think it's a very good group of people overall. I mean, what if those people who were with Lucius have also joined? We know Pettigrew's a scumbag. Davd Lestrange really isn't very nice and neither is Alice, his girlfriend. And Rob McNair is one of the meanest people in this House! He got a week of detentions and almost got expelled for setting fire to a barrel of flobberworms in Care of Magical Creatures last year. He's a rather mean guy." Maleficent asked, "But if you knew all this, why didn't you tell Remus and Sirius about it?" Severus cried, "Why do you think I didn't tell them? They're Gryffindors and just want to help that creep Pettigrew. I'm not doing anything that might help him out." Severus put ahand on her shoulder and gently said, "Please, don't go looking for trouble, Maleficent. I don't want something bad to happen to you. I don't want you getting mixed up in all this. I know, I don't have any proof but this really seems like a bad idea to me." In the end, Maleficent agreed to stay out of it, but she decided to tell Remus and Sirius about it the next day. 


	18. Quidditch Tryouts

The next day, Maleficent sent a note to Remus and Sirius, asking them to meet her that evening by the greenhouses. After dinner, she headed out to the arranged meeting place. The boys joined her shortly and she quickly told them everything that Severus had just told her. They listened carefully to everything. After Maleficent was finished, Sirius asked, "But it doesn't make any sense. Why would this Voldemort guy want to get rid of all the Muggles and half bloods?" Maleficent shook her head and said, "I don't know. But I promised Severus I'd stay out of it. It bothers him that I agreed to help you. I know he's just looking out for me but I think that there's something more to all this than any of us know." Remus said, "Well, we'll work on Pettigrew and see if we can figure out anything." Before anything else could be said, the castle's front door opened and Severus emerged, apparently looking for Maleficent. She turned and headed toward him.  
  
"Maleficent, I've been looking for you everywhere. There are a couple of open spots on the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams. Our Seeker and one of our Beaters have decided to quit the team. Gryffindor's Seeker graduated last year. Potter's been selected as Gryffindor's new Seeker. I've signed up on the list Professor Maxwell put in the Common Room for people who want to try out for those open spots on the team. Why don't you sign up too?" Severus asked. Maleficent thought about it. If she and Severus both got on the team, then they could use their telepathy to give them an advantage in the matches. It was perfect! She agreed and signed up on the list as well. No one else had signed up yet but she was sure that more would sign up later. By the end of the week, a small handful of people had signed up for the tryouts. That weekend, Madam Hooch and Professor Maxwell would hold the tryouts and choose the new team members. Maleficent slept soundly the night before the tryouts. After all, she really wasn't that good on a broom. On the other hand, Severus wanted more than anything to be the new Seeker and to show Potter up on the field.  
  
The morning of the Quidditch tryouts dawned bright and sunny. The small group of Slytherins got up, ate breakfast, and headed down to the Quidditch field to get ready. Severus had bought the newest broom on the market that week, so he would have a bit of an advantage over the others. His new broom was the sleek and shiny, brand new Comet 570. This broom had the reputation for being the fastest yet and easier to handle than most others. Maleficent, who did not have a broom of her own, borrowed Severus's old broom, a Silver Arrow 200. It wasn't a bad broom but not quite in the same league as the newer ones that most people had. The group all mounted their brooms and flew a little around the field, just waiting for the tryouts to begin. Maleficent watched Severus zoom around the field on his new broom with his shiny black hair flying out behind him. She smiled, knowing that he was ready for this. Finally, Professor Maxwell and Madam Hooch arrived. They separated the group into those trying out as Seekers and those trying out as Beaters. Severus and two other guys headed off with Madam Hooch for the Seeker tryouts while Maleficent and five others went with Professor Maxwell for Beater tryouts.   
  
Professor Maxwell took the group down to the end of the Quidditch field and opened a box which contained two bludgers. "Now, you will go two at a time and try to fend off the bludgers from our three chasers. When I've seen enough I will call you back down and send the next two up," he said. He had gotten the three chasers from the Slytherin team to agree with this. They flew around passing the Quaffle, just waiting. Professor Maxwell said, "All right, first up are Hawkins and Lestrange." David Lestrange and Kristina Hawkins shot up into the air and Maxwell released the bludgers. They flew around, swatting at the bludgers, trying to keep them from hitting the chasers, who were tossing the Quaffle back and forth while trying to dodge the beaters and bludgers. David was doing pretty well but poor Kristina was having a terrible time. She always missed the bludger and even hit a chaser a couple of times. Finally Maxwell blew his whistle and said, "Morgan and Johnson, you're up!" David and Kristina headed back to the ground while Stan Johnson and Dean Morgan took to the air. Their tryout turned into more of a show than a success. Neither one ever managed to hit a bludger. The poor chasers were flying everywhere, trying to avoid the bludgers, which pelted down on them like rocks. After a couple of minutes, Maxwell blew the whistle and said, "Enough, boys. DuGall and Walker, you're last." Maleficent mounted the broom and flew up toward the bludgers. Emily Walker was doing a splendid job of tackling the bludgers. She would beat one back and let the chasers get away before rounding on the other one. It was very impressive. However, Maleficent wasn't doing too bad herself. One came hurtling toward her. She raised the club and smacked it hard. It turned and rounded on her again but she held it off. Both girls were doing very well when Emily suffered a bit of bad luck. She slapped at a bludger, slipped sideways and slid off her broom, landing in a heap on the ground. She jumped up quickly and said, "I'm not hurt. Can I go again?" Maxwell wasn't listening though. He was watching Maleficent. Both bludgers had rounded on her. She was beating them back with ease. She had a little trouble staying on the broom but didn't fall off. Once, she slipped and did a loop, which helped her get settled on it again. Finally, Maxwell blew the whistle and Maleficent flew to the ground. The chasers rounded up the bludgers and returned them to their box. Maxwell said, "The results will be posted in the Common Room this evening after dinner."   
  
Maxwell turned and headed off toward Madam Hooch, who had just finished with the Seekers. They conversed quietly as they walked back to the castle. Severus ran over to Maleficent, grinning broadly. "I saw you with the bludgers. You were great!" he exclaimed. Maleficent turned a pale shade of pink and said, "Oh. Thanks." He smiled at her and said, "Did that broom do okay for you?" She nodded and said, "I really like it. It's way better than the old school brooms." Maleficent held it out to Severus to give it back to him. But he said, "If you like it then it's yours. I won't be needing it now that I have a new broom and I think you would do well with it." Maleficent's face lit up. "Really?" she asked. Severus nodded. "Oh thank you, Severus!" she exclaimed and flung herself in his arms. He hugged her back and said, "You're welcome." They headed up to the castle to get cleaned up and find out the results. Dinner couldn't pass quickly enough for the Slytherins. They all wanted to know the outcome of the tryouts. Finally dinner was over and they all dashed to the Common Room and waited for Professor Maxwell to post the results. He finally entered the Common Room and simled when he saw that the whole House had turned out to see the results.   
  
Professor Maxwell said, "I think it's great that you have taken pride in our Quidditch team this year. Let's meet the team as it was before the tryouts. Our Chasers are Karin Franz, Thomas Wright, and Christopher Stewart, who serves as Team Captain. Our Keeper is John Scott. And one Beater is Roger Masterson. Now, to meet the two new members. Our newest Beater is.....Maleficent DuGall!" The room cheered and a surprised Maleficent joined the other team members at the front of the room. "And," Maxwell continued, "our new Seeker is.......Severus Snape!" The room cheered again as Severus joined the group as well. Maleficent beamed at him and mentally said, "Congratulations, Severus. I knew you could do it." With his mind he replied, "And I knew you could." After Maxwell left, someone crept down to the kitchens and stole some food and the Slytherins held a grand party, celebrating the new additions to the team. They were sure that this year they would take the Quidditch Cup and looking forward to the start of the season. 


End file.
